The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Weather & the Plan B
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry were all ready to ride their bikes around Chicago, and Flynn was all aiming to teach Henry how to play football. However, the weather got rough, and they had to take shelter . . . twice.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Weather & the Plan B

Flynn and Henry met at the park. They were looking forward to yet another wonderful day of bike riding. They were going to ride their bike by some national and historical landmarks in Chicago from the Megis Field Southern Park all the way up to Wrigley Field. They were going to go all over Chicago and even ride down the Interstate and major Highways in Chicago. Flynn was even planning to teach Henry how to play football at the Soldier Field. They met together at the park, and got on their bikes.

"Are you ready to ride around Chicago for a little bit?" Henry asked.

"I am ready to go," Flynn said. "So, without further ado, let's go."

"Alright, Flynn, let's do this," Henry said.

"You know, Henry," Flynn said. "I am getting the hang of this bike riding."

"I am glad you are, Flynn," Henry said. "See, once you make a routine out of this, bike riding becomes very natural to you."

"You're right, Henry," Flynn said. "Well, enough chat. Let's do this."

Henry and Flynn rode their bike under the El Train, which is usually the first thing that they do. However, by the time they reached their third lap under the El Train, they heard a noise.

"I wonder what that noise was," Flynn said.

Both of them rode to the Megis Field Southern Park to figure out what the noise was. Out in the distance, threatening skies were approaching Lake Michigan and the park.

"Looks like there is a storm brewing," Henry said.

"More like coming, Henry," Flynn said. "And we had so much planned for today."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "Where do you want to take shelter at?"

"How about we go to my place?" Flynn asked.

"That would be wonderful," Henry said. "I really like coming to your house."

Flynn and Henry decided to try to beat the storm home. The storm kept coming across Lake Michigan to Chicago. In fact, while they were yet heading home, rain began to fell, and the boys pedaled harder. By the time they were back under the El Train, the rain fell harder, and before you knew it, it was a downpour, and Henry and Flynn found a mall to stop at while sheets of rain kept falling in Chicago.

"Wow, that was quite a rush," Flynn said.

"I didn't realize that the storm was quick getting here," Henry said. "I thought for sure we would beat it home."

"Well, I guess the storm wasn't as slow moving as the weather station predicted that today's storms would be," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry decided to shop around while the storm was still in the area. Flynn went into the video game store to search and shop for video games while Henry went into a search for technology and scientific materials. About fifteen minutes into their shopping spree, they heard the rain let up, and they met near the entrance.

"Do you want to try to go to my place now, Henry?" Flynn asked.

"Let's try to, Flynn," Henry asked.

They both placed what they bought on the basket of their respective bikes, and then they tried to get to Flynn's place. They went down the El Train and then went down another path. However, the rain began to pick up again, so the boys pedaled quicker and quicker. Just when another downpour began to take place, they made it to Flynn's apartment complex just in time. They went inside with their bikes and left them at the entrance. Flynn retrieved the spare key, and opened the door to his apartment.

"Well, we made it to my place," Flynn said.

"And that storm is still brewing," Henry said.

"I know, so we're going to have to do something indoors," Flynn said. "Want to play a video game with me?"

"No, video games are not my thing," Henry said. "In fact, that entire bike riding just to get home to beat the storm has made me tired."

"Then, do you want to go to the hot tub?" Flynn asked.

"Let's do it," Henry said.

Henry went into the bathroom to change into his swimming outfit, and Flynn went into his room to do the same. It only took Henry about a minute or two to change into his swimming suit, as he wore it under his real suit. So, he had Flynn let him know when it was okay for Henry to go to Flynn's room where the hot tub was. Sure enough, five minutes later, Flynn told Henry it was okay for him to join Flynn on his hot tub. Henry exited the bathroom, and joined Flynn on the hot tub in his room. They both relaxed together.

"This is so relaxing after quite a rush to get here," Henry said.

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I am so glad that we made it this time."

"I know," Henry said. "That exercise was much needed, though."

"You're telling me," Flynn said. "So, what did you get at the mall today?"

"I got a new telescope, Flynn," Henry said. "There's a full lunar eclipse tomorrow night, so I wanted to look at that through the telescope."

"That is nice," Flynn said. "It sounds like you have a productive night in your future, Henry."

"I am looking forward to the eclipse," Henry said. "That will be very fun to see. Anyway, what did you get from the mall?"

"I bought some video games with my Christmas money," Flynn said. "I was going to try one out with you, Henry."

"Well, I am not crazy about video games, especially the modern day video games," Henry said. "If I were forced to play video games, I'd prefer the old school games."

"Okay, I understand," Flynn said. "Well, let's relax on the hot tub, and then maybe if the storm lets up, and it's still bright outside, we can ride our bikes some more."

Henry and Flynn relaxed on the hot tub, and once again, they both fell asleep. About an hour later, they both woke up, and looked outside. The storm had passed, and the sun was shining, and according to the weather app on Flynn's phone, the temperature had dropped from 92 to 76 in Chicago.

"Looks like the storm is over," Henry said.

"And now, we can ride our bikes some more," Flynn said.

"Well, let's get dried off so we can do that," Henry said.

"Plus, the temperature dropped, so it should feel more refreshing outside," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn hopped out of the hot tub and dried off. They then proceeded to put on their clothes, helmet, elbow caps and knee caps. They went out of the apartment complex with their bikes and started riding down Chicago again. With the temperature drop, the air felt far more cool and refreshing. The two went down and around Chicago throughout the next hour. They traveled to the Wrigley Field, and went as far south as the McCormick Place. They went up an Interstate and around major Highways. They went down an underground path to the subway parking lot and back out from the underground path before stopping at the Soldier Field.

"I wanted to teach you how to play football here," Flynn said, and then pointed at the setting sun. "But, the sun is setting."

"I appreciate the thought, but I guess we can do it some other time," Henry said.

"We had fun today, even though we had to come up with a plan B," Flynn said.

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "I am glad we got to ride our bikes again."

"I know. Bike riding is so much fun," Flynn said.

"Well, I will see you later," Henry said and rode off into the sunset.

"Bye, Henry," Flynn said, and watched Henry ride off into the sunset.


End file.
